Never Let Go
by money makes me smile
Summary: Paige reflects on her lost love at the beach one night. Oneshot.


Yes, I am back with another one chapter story. I would be working on Secrets and Whitelighters right now, but a large brick that says writer's block on it has fallen on my head. Lmao. Right, this is eet after the Seven Year Witch.

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine.

* * *

Paige stared out over the lake, her brown eyes filled with tears. A prang of horrible guilt had settled in her heart and it did not seem to be moving. Why did her feelings for a certain Whitelighter come back now? Of course Paige had always loved Kyle Brody; there was no doubt about that. But after all this time since his death, why had it pained her so much now? She had acknowledged the fact that Kyle was dead, and she had accepted him being a Whitelighter. However, Paige had not accepted the fact that she could never be with her love.

The youngest Charmed One had thoughts about going 'Up There' and finding Kyle, but she had never actually followed through with her plans.

"_Why is it so hard?"_ Paige would always ask herself. _"Why can't I go 'Up There'?" _

"Is it because I'm afraid of Them?" Paige asked herself quietly. No, why would she be afraid of the Elders? They were assholes who made Kyle a Whitelighter to rub it in her face. "Why is this so hard!" she yelled.

"Why is what so hard?" a voice questioned. Paige didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Love and all its components." Paige replied. She turned to face the owner of the voice. "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?"

"How did you manage not to break down every time Leo left for one of his other charges?" the young Charmed One inquired.

Piper thought for a while before responding. "I sometimes did break down. Sometimes it was so hard for him to be away during the night. I always worried about him. But, I guess, I just thought about how much different, or occasionally how much worse, my life would be without him and to quit worrying. As long as I knew he was out there and still alive, I was able to cope."

"I never got a chance to tell him…" Paige turned her attention back to the waves and the water.

"You never got to tell Kyle what?" Piper walked up beside her youngest sister and watched the water with Paige.

"I never told him just how much I loved him. And now I can't." more tears fell from Paige's eyes. It pained Piper to see her sister's heart ache. The oldest Charmed One held Paige close, comforting her.

"I wish there was something I could do."

"I don't think there is." Paige wiped her tears away. "Piper, you should go home. Leo and the boys are probably wondering where you are."

"What about you Paige? I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. I care about you."

Paige smiled as best she could, "I won't I promise. I'll be home in a bit." Piper hugged her sister before heading to her car and driving back to the Manor.

Paige sat on the sandy beach silently, not taking her eyes off the lake. Why couldn't Halliwell women, excluding Piper, hold on to their men? Phoebe had had at least nine boyfriends so far and so had Paige. She remembered back to when she had first discovered her powers. Shane- her boyfriend at the time- had been possessed by the Source of all evil and ever since then she had barely kept a relationship for longer than a month. Sure, there was Richard, but looking back she had been with him more to protect him than anything else. And there was Glenn. At one point in time she had considered him the love of her life. That idea had gone down the drain. But looking back on it all, even the men she had only been on one date with, there was only one who stuck out in her mind...

Kyle. Now he was a different story than all the other men. He, technically, had already known about magic since his parent's death. So it wasn't a big shock when he found out Paige was a witch. At first their 'relationship', if you could call it that, was strictly magical business. But the more time they spent together, the more they grew to loving each other. That was all gone now though.

Paige always wondered if The Charmed Ones had never agreed to Utopia, Kyle might still be alive. The witch/whitelighter had learned over the years, however, never to dwell on the 'what if' questions, especially if they involved something that happened in the past.

"Don't dwell on the past Paige, it's not worth it." a faint voice said through the wind.

Paige stood up, looking around the beach. No one was there but her, so who had said that? "Hello?" she called out. "Anyone out here?"

"Remember that Paige." The wind whistled.

Okay, now she was freaked out. Paige started to run up towards the road, but stopped. This was stupid. She had battled demons and warlocks, and yet she was afraid of the wind? Paige laughed at herself and turned around to walk back to the water's edge. Keeping her eyes looking at the sand, Paige didn't realize she had bumped into something, or rather, someone.

"Sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was…" Paige glanced up at the figure. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a charge or something that's calling you?"

"No, you called me." He answered. "I thought you'd enjoy seeing me?" Tears once again formed in Paige's brown eyes. She pulled the man into a loving kiss before saying anything.

"I just had to make sure this wasn't an illusion." Paige muttered into his chest.

"I'm here Paige. It's me, Kyle. I'm not an illusion." Kyle replied. He tried to get Paige to let go of him, but failed. "Paige, we'll have to let go of each other sooner or later."

"But if I let you go of you, the Elders will take you away. I can't go though that again. Kyle I need you. I love you. Please, don't leave me." Paige sobbed.

"I promise. I'm not leaving you again." Kyle kissed the top of his lover's head. "I love you too much to leave again."

The two lovers stood in front of the sunset, holding each other in their arms, never wanting to let go. They never let go of loving the other, and that's what brought them together once again.

* * *

Another story done. I actually had tears in my eyes at some parts when I was writing that. Lol. Review are loved and cherished. Thanks for reading Never Let Go!

-3ms


End file.
